True Reality The Adventures We Share
by murderouscat
Summary: Hikaru (My OC) was normal, well as normal as a violent 13 year old otaku could get, when she gained a letter from the witch, Piper. Upon opening it, Hikaru and her friends ended up in her favorite anime of all time...Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! While Hikaru loves it, she'll begin to realize that it wasn't going to be all fun and games. It was now their true reality. Some OOC parts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New World and Nice to Meet You

~~Someone's POV~~

I yawned stretching my arms up to the sky "Man, that was a nice nap." I said. I brushed my hair behind my ear, it was black and touched my waist. There was a sudden light tug on my hair. I turned around quickly to face a girl my age, her light brown eyes were blank and her dark brown hair was covered by the fedora she wore "Hikaru, you shouldn't be sleeping in class." She said sighing at my behavior "Come on! School is boring, Hoshi!" I said hugging the taller girl. The difference in height was about two inches, seeing I was 5'2".

A girl with a similar appearance to Hoshi was right behind her, the only difference is her hair was tied into a high ponytail "Neko needs to sleep at night instead of watching anime." She said with a giggle "I can't help it! I was watching Hitman Reborn and I couldn't sleep when Tsuna lost the Sky Ring to Xanxus!" I exclaimed. Compared to the twins, Chiyo Hoshi and Izumi, I was a bit unique. My eyes are actually bi colored, which was awesome since one of my favorite anime characters had bi colored eyes! My right eye was red, like blood, while the left was blue like the sky, two of which were my favorite colors.

Hoshi shook her head and started to walk ahead of us "Ah! Hoshi, wait for us!" I shouted chasing after the girl. The twins were my best of friends, and probably the most normal. I yelped when someone jumped on my back making me fall to the ground "Hikaru!" I heard in my ear. I lifted my face off the ground and I looked behind me. A girl, much smaller than me, was on my back with a scary looking glare on her cute face "A-Airi..." I said nervously. Airi's black hair was tinted blue and reached her shoulders, her blue eyes were normally innocently looking but right now they were freaking me out.

Airi might appear to be innocent but she can be scary as hell and her personality is actually pretty...sadistic "Let's have a sleep over at your place." She said smiling innocently "S-Sure..." I said "We're having a sleepover?" a girl asked walking towards us. Her black hair had blue highlights and reached the middle of her back, her green eyes gleamed in amusement. That's Kana, she's similar to Airi but nicer...well, she's kinda boy-crazy too "Hey, hey, you guys aren't having fun without me, are you?" a blond girl asked. Her hair reached her shoulder blades and her blue eyes focused on me, they were filled with concern.

Hoshi pulled Airi off "Jun, did you do well on your test?" I asked when she helped me up "Yup! Totally passed with your help." Jun said with a slight grin "Well thanks for helping with my math work, if it's science you can come to me." I said. The six of us began walking to my house, my parents were out at work while my younger sister was hanging out with her friends.

~~Later~~

"Hey! Don't mess with my kitchen!" I shouted chasing Airi and Kana out. It was dangerous to leave those two in the kitchen alone, the two of them couldn't cook and they end up just dumping whatever they want into a dish. Who the hell puts chili peppers and fish sauce in cookies?! Jun and Izumi were giggling behind me, they were decent at cooking but I still don't trust anyone in my kitchen "Looks like Neko's being territorial." Izumi said pulling the cookies out of the oven.

I huffed and I crossed my arms "I spend half my time in here. There's no way I'm letting them ruin the kitchen I clean every day." I said annoyed "They don't mean any harm, Hikaru." Jun said rolling out the dough for the next batch of sugar cookies "The only reason I let you two in here is because I'm too lazy to do everything on my own. Those two are like Bianchi, creating poison cooking." I said shivering. I tried one of their cookies when we first met and ended up puking.

"Hikaru! Can we borrow your laptop?!" Hoshi asked from my room. I stuck my head out the kitchen "Go ahead! Just don't touch my tabs!" I shouted before heading back to work "Thanks!" I yelped and I grabbed the tray from Jun when she slipped. I flinched when I heard the crashing sounds and I stared at the girl "You okay?" I asked "I'm fine...What'd I slip on?" Jun asked looking under her foot. It was a letter.

I put the tray on the counter and I picked it up "This shouldn't be here...The mail should be put in the living room..." I said looking at the writing "What is that, alien code?" Izumi asked looking over my shoulder "...It's Russian, I seen a bit of writing when I went to the library last week." I said "What the heck were you looking at?" Jun asked rubbing the bump on the back of her head "Ehehehe...I was looking for a place to hide something and I found one. I thought, since the title was so weird I'd just leave it in there to hide. I got curious about the writing so I asked the librarian and he told me it was written in Russian." I replied sheepishly.

"Can you translate it?" Izumi asked "We can look at the Russian alphabet, then use google to translate it." I said heading to my room. I opened the door and I saw Hoshi watching one of my movies "Hoshi, can you help me with this?" I asked holding the letter up "Huh, sure." Hoshi said looking at me. We spent the next hour trying to get at least a basic idea what it was written on the letter. Izumi and Jun finished during that time and the others were lying around my room playing around "GOT IT!" I shouted scaring the heck out of them.

Airi took a pillow to the face by Kana "W-What did you get?" Airi asked surprised "We finally translated this letter!" I said "What does it say?" Jun asked sitting on the bed next to me "The rough translation is 'To the finder of this letter, do not open it unless you are willing to take the risk.' Or something like it." I said "Let's open it." Kana said smiling evilly "Are you sure it's safe?" Hoshi asked "...I want to open it..." I said "DON'T DO IT!" Izumi shouted tackling me to the ground.

I don't know why the others joined in the dog pile but I really want them off my back! "G-Get...off...too...heavy!" I shouted struggling under their combined weight. They were laughing and I wasn't amused, well, I guess it was a bit funny "Well, are you going to open it or not?" Airi asked looking ready to take it from me "I'll open it! Geez, it was in my house...you don't have to try to steal my stuff." I said opening it. I pulled out this black paper.

Everyone stared at it for a while and I felt like someone pulled a fast one on me "...Whoever pulled this prank is going to die." I said darkly "C-Come on, Neko, t-they didn't mean any harm." Izumi said trying to pacify me "Oi, oi, oi, don't go black on us." Hoshi said putting me in a headlock. Going black would refer to me basically going for blood. I get angry pretty easily and I'm pretty violent. I sent a guy to the hospital because he was picking on my sister.

I ripped the paper up and I tossed it "Since there is no name, I can't do it anyways. Shit, I'm pissed off..." I said biting into a cookie. Suddenly everything went black and the only thing we could see was each other "What the heck happened?" Jun asked freaking out "Calm down!" I said looking around "What's wrong?" Hoshi asked staring at me "Something's here...I don't know why but...I just do..." I said not focusing on one spot for too long.

The others did the same but they couldn't see anything "I don't see anything, are you sure?" Airi asked "Come out already!" I shouted feeling angry "As usual...you sniffed me out." we heard. A girl appeared in front of me and I didn't hesitate to try to kick her. My leg was met with thin air and she appeared a few feet away floating in the air giggling "You're as fun as usual, Kagami Hikaru." She said "Who the hell are you?" I asked while Hoshi and Izumi held me back.

The girl's hair was longer than mine in waves. Her blue-green eyes were pupil-less but held this weird emotion "My name is Piper, you don't remember?" she asked tilting her head to the side "Piper...? What a weird name." I said causing a tick mark to appear on her head "WHO THE HELL IS WEIRD?!" Piper asked shaking a fist at me "Hikaru, don't make the weird girl angry." Airi said "I don't care. What the hell did you do?" I asked "I'm not telling you! Good luck in your new world!" Piper exclaimed. The floor under us disappeared and we were falling "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed.

~~Somewhere~~

I ended up in another dog pile "Get...off..." I said unable to breath "Please...too...heavy..." Airi said. One by one, everyone was off and Hoshi was the one to help me up "Where...are we?" Izumi asked looking around. Something landed on my head and I pulled it off. It was an envelope with a key taped to it "This is from that Piper girl." I said annoyed. Jun took the letter when she noticed me wanting to destroy it "It says that house is the one we'll be staying in. This town is called Namimori too." she said pointing at the large house to our left. It was really big, I guess with the number of people staying it'd have to be.

I grabbed the letter from her hands "That can't be..." I said reading it "What's wrong?" Kana asked "N-Namimori...is fictional...it's the town in Hitman Reborn." I said with a grin "Please tell me this isn't like one of those weird fictional stories where the oc ends up in their favorite anime or manga." Hoshi said face palming "Give me a minute!" I said running off. I found this lady and I asked her a few questions. She seemed honest and told me this town was Namimori, though she gave me this weird look.

I ran back to the others and I hugged Hoshi tightly "I was right! This is Namimori!" I exclaimed feeling hyper "Stop that. Come on, let's go inside." Jun said pushing me towards the door. I opened it and I went straight for the kitchen "Wah! It's just like at home but much bigger!" I said happily "Well, you'll have a lot of people to cook for every day." Hoshi said opening the fridge "Wah! Pocky!" Airi said finding a cabinet filled with snacks "Don't eat too much or you'll end up with a stomach ache." I said closing it before she took too many.

"GUYS!" we heard Jun shouted. I was the first to head up the stairs. Jun was staring at all the doors, there was eight total. Each had an animal on them, which was weird. I tried the one with the snake but it wouldn't open. Hoshi was opened the one to the boar "This is...My room...?" She asked confused "How...why in the world is your room here?" I asked confused "Neko! Neko! I think this will be your room!" Izumi said pointing to the one at the end. I walked towards it and I opened it "This is my room...Weird..." I said frowning. Everyone ended up with the same results, they were our rooms from our world. Hoshi had the boar, Kana had one with a cute mouse, Jun's had a baby tiger, Izumi's was a baby monkey, Airi had one with a horse, and I had a cat.

"Reminds me of the zodiac...if the cat wasn't here." I said heading downstairs "I'm hungry! I want pizza..." Airi said hugging me "I kinda want pasta." Kana said "Pasta actually sounds good." Jun said "Really, I'd want pizza with extra cheese." Izumi said "Pasta." Hoshi said "...What am I, your guy's personal cook?!" I asked tossing Airi off my shoulders "Yes." they replied at the same time. I left those five with a bump on each of their heads before I went to the kitchen. I cooked what they wanted but I was annoyed how laid back they were "AH!" I screamed realizing something "What's wrong?" Jun asked jumping from my sudden shout.

I turned to look at them with flour covered hands "We're in an anime or manga!" I shouted "We know that but why are you shouting?" Kana asked "Think about it! We don't know the timeline yet! For all we know, we could be months before the story even begins!" I exclaimed "What's the problem then?" Izumi asked confused "Mou! I want to meet Sawada Tsunayoshi!" I shouted throwing a slight tantrum "Ah, we got to enroll in to a school." Hoshi said realizing it now "Who cares about school!" I shouted annoyed "You do have to go to school." Piper said stealing a taste of the sauce for the pizza.

"Paws off the food!" I shouted ready to smack her with the wooden spoon "Hey! Don't hit the witch who's helping you!" Piper said holding her head "So that's what you are. Why the hell are we here anyways?" I asked crossing my arms. Everyone was staring at me weirdly "What?" I asked "Your...head..." Jun said in shock "What's on my head?" I asked reaching up. I froze dropping the spoon "W-W-What the hell!" I screamed rushing towards the bathroom.

I pulled on the cat ears on my head "C-C-Cat...ears..." I said pulling on it "You got a tail too." Airi said pulling on it "N-NYA! What the hell is going on?!" I asked feeling so confused "Punishment for calling me weird. Also, you're a month before Reborn arrives. Your food is pretty good." Piper said behind me "My head hurts so much now..." I said holding it "I can finish if you want." Jun said "Have Izumi help you...I'm going for a walk." I said "If you think about them going away, they will." Piper said before I left the house.

I walked around the neighborhood. I was so tired I didn't even notice where I was going. I bumped into someone and I ended up falling onto the ground "Sorry about that..." I said looking at the person I bumped into. It was-It was him! The boy looked a bit scared "S-Sorry!" he exclaimed standing up "It's fine, really." I said standing up on my own. I offered him a hand and he looked at it before taking it. I smiled at him "Nice to meet you, I'm Hikaru. I'm new around here and I'll be going to Namimori Middle tomorrow with my friends." I said "I-I'm S-Sawada...Tsunayoshi..." he said blushing a bit.

I grinned and I started squealing on the inside 'HE'S SO CUTE!' I thought "Did you just get out of school?" I asked staring at his uniform "N-No..." he said shaking his head "Skipping, I see. That's bad you know. Well, I guess I can relate. School's pretty boring...Well, I tend to sleep through the day anyways." I said laughing "Y-Yeah..." Tsunayoshi said looking depressed "Tsunayoshi, you gotta cheer up. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I said turning on my heels "To-Tomorrow?" Tsunayoshi asked "We're friends now, aren't we? You're interesting and you...have a unique scent." I said honestly.

It was true. He had this unique scent that attracted me. Though...right now, I felt like a cat chosen it's friends. Tsunayoshi looked a little happy but seemed to realize something "I'm sure...You wouldn't want a dame person as a friend." Tsunayoshi said frowning "I don't give a damn about that. My friends are pretty weird. Three of them can make foods that move, isn't that weird?" I asked laughing. Tsunayoshi looked like he didn't believe me and I grinned "Well, I'm pretty dame too. I'm no good at math and I can't stay awake very long so I get in trouble a lot." I said. Tsunayoshi snorted and he covered his mouth.

I giggled and I shook my head "It's fine to laugh. My friends laugh at me sometimes. I can't swim, I'm a bit afraid of high places, I'm no good with dogs, I can't stand the taste of bitter things except chocolate, and I can't keep my temper down." I said "But...I fail at everything...that's why people call me Dame-Tsuna." Tsunayoshi said frowning "People have faults. Like me, I explained all of mine. You have to have something you're good at but you haven't found it yet." I said walking away "W-Wait!" Tsunayoshi shouted behind me "Bye-bye!" I said walking away.

Me: Well...I kinda liked this one

Hoshi: You redone this story three times...Hehe, you're pretty slow at the update

Izumi: It's not Neko's fault she can't come up with anything

Me: Please don't make fun of me. Thanks for Reading!

Izumi: Review or I'll get angry!

Me: An angry Izumi is a scary one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 School, Fight, and Training?!

~~Hoshi's POV~~

I sipped my coffee, it was great. I didn't make it, Izumi did and a good thing too or I might accidently poison Hikaru in the morning 'Speaking of Hikaru...' I thought looking at the others eating. Hikaru was still sleeping, figures seeing she was the one who stayed up until three in the morning typing something in her room. Now I only know this because I was going downstairs for a drink.

Airi looked upwards when we all heard a pained shout and something heavy falling on the ground "Looks like she finally woke up." she said before returning to her breakfast. We heard someone cursing in another language 'Italian? But Hikaru shouldn't know Italian...' I thought frowning a bit. Jun stood up and started making more toast.

Hikaru stumbled into the dining room, her hair a mess and there were slight bags under her eyes "I didn't oversleep!" she exclaimed "Neko, you should brush your hair and teeth before coming down here. We still have twenty minutes until we leave." Izumi said smiling happily "Thanks for waking me up." Hikaru said sarcastically. She turned and walked towards the bathroom "Three." I said.

Airi didn't look up from putting jam on her toast "Two." She said "One." Kana said. We all heard this yelp and the sound of something heavy falling "Did she just..." Jun asked pausing in putting jam on some toast "She probably slipped on the water on the ground." Kana replied not all that worried "WHO THE HELL FORGOT TO WIPE THE WATER OFF THE GROUND?!" Hikaru screamed. No one answered her screams.

If there was one thing everyone agree on...It was the fact that when Hikaru goes black, it was best not to get her anger directed at yourself. Izumi poured a cup of coffee when Hikaru came in "Here you go." Izumi said with her usual smile "Thanks." Hikaru said sitting down next to me "You seem happy, Neko." Izumi said placing jammed toast in front of her "I met him...He's just so adorable!" Hikaru exclaimed blushing.

I raised a brow "He?" I asked a bit confused "Sawada Tsunayoshi! He's the cutest girly boy I've ever seen!" Hikaru replied with a large grin "You got a crush on that boy?" Kana asked "Nah, I just like the fact he's so cute. Not my type." Hikaru replied waving a hand in front of her face "Neko's type is strong and dangerous." Izumi said giggling. Hikaru turned red and started spouting something in Italian again.

Everyone, minus Izumi and I, gave her a blank stare "Uh...What did you just say?" Kana asked tilting her head to the side "I think she said 'Not true' or something." Jun said frowning "You understood?" Airi asked confused "I...Just a bit but I don't know why..." Jun replied with a confused frown "When did you know Italian?" I asked looking at the bi eyed girl.

Hikaru opened her mouth and her eyes turned blank. She quickly closed her eyes, her eyes returning to normal "I...Don't know...For some reason, I just do even though I never learned it...Weird." Hikaru said cat ears appearing. I reached over and I tugged on them lightly "Stop that..." Hikaru said slapping my hand away "They're...I don't know but they really suit you." I said "Yeah...Let's get going." Hikaru said standing.

~~Hikaru's POV~~

"Eh...that's boring." I said with my hands behind my head. Izumi, Hoshi, and Kana were placed in class 1-A while Jun, Airi, and I were placed in 1-B. I think Tsunayoshi was in 1-B so I didn't mind all that much but I wished I was with the twins. I started to walk to the classroom 'Well, hopefully we can keep Airi and Kana under control.' I thought when Jun pulled me to a stop.

"We're here." Jun said with a smile. I nodded my head and Airi slammed the door open, well opened it as loudly as possible since it was a sliding door. I bit the inside of cheek to prevent myself from grinning, instead I gave Airi a fake annoyed stare "Airi, you know not to do that...I'm supposed to!" I exclaimed making several people fall over.

"I see you three are the transfer students from Tokyo." Sensei said and I gave him a slight grin "That's right." I said walking to the board. I grabbed the chalk from him and I started to write out our names. I turned and tossed it back at the teacher "The name's Kagami Hikaru, only my friends can call me Hikaru." I said crossing my arms "I'm Aikou Airi, make fun of my name and I'll make you suffer~!" Airi sang with an innocent smile "Uh...I guess I'm the last one. I'm Yoshida Jun." Jun said with a small smile.

I clicked my tongue and Airi pouted "You're probably the one who appears the most normal out of us all." I said sighing "Yeah but she seems to be the most accurate with her throwing...and strangely the strongest when angry..." Airi whispered to me "Just don't get her too angry." I whispered back "I can hear you two." Jun said smiling passively. I was happy that Jun didn't have a short temper, if we do make her angry we just make her favorite foods to defuse the anger. I've only see the blond girl angry once while Airi and Kana have probably seen it the most.

~~Hoshi's POV~~

"The name's Hoshi, this is my sister Izumi." I said with my hands in my pockets "I'm Kana!" Kana said with a large grin. Several people raised their hands "Are you three all sister?" one asked "Hell no, my surname is Koori while theirs are Chiyo. We're friends." Kana said with her hands on her hips "Why did you move to Namimori?" another asked "Because we can~!" Izumi sang.

I gave a slight smile but it quickly disappeared "Why we came to Namimori is none of your business. Sensei, can we sit down?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer when I walked towards an empty seat. Izumi and Kana did the same. I looked out the window while class began, some of our new classmates stared at us but we ignored it for the most part.

~~Hikaru's POV~~

I stood up once the lunch bell rang. I headed straight for Tsunayoshi and I gave him a grin "So we're in the same class." I said "Y-Yeah..." Tsunayoshi said looking down "So this is him, huh?" Airi said right next to me "Sorry about Hikaru, she can be scary at times but she has a good heart." Jun said behind him "What do you mean by scary?" I asked raising a brow "When you go black." The two said without looking at me "G-Go black?" Tsunayoshi asked cutely.

"You're so cute!" I said hugging him "Hey, transfer students. You don't want to hang out with him if you don't want his stupidity to influence you." a boy said walking towards us. I noticed Jun's head lowering, her bangs overshadowing her face. I grabbed Tsunayoshi and Airi and we hid behind her, to the confusion of everyone watching "You..." Jun said walking towards the boy.

"Ah...You should know that Jun's scarier than Hikaru." Airi said while I watched "Who the hell do you think you are?! HUH?!" Jun asked with a yakuza look in her eyes 'Wow, she's scarier than I am.' I thought with a small smile "Let his stupidity influence us?! ONLY YOUR STUPIDITY WILL INFLUENSE US!" Jun screamed holding him by the front of his tie.

I held my hands behind my head "Think she'll kick him where the sun don't shine?" I asked casually. Tsunayoshi gave me this shocked look "Probably, if we don't stop her after that...Well, she might break one of his arms." Airi replied without blinking "Ah, so we wait then do it." I said nodding my head "W-Wouldn't it be better to stop her now?" Tsunayoshi asked nervously "Don't worry your cute fluffy head. She won't kill him and we'll stop her before that." I said patting his head "HUH?! YOU LISTENING PUNK? I BET TSUNAYOSHI IS THREE TIMES OF A BETTER MAN THAN YOU ARE! THE HELL ARE YOU PICKING ON HIM FOR, HUH?!" Jun screamed in his face.

"H-Hey! Someone stop her!" One of our new classmates said. I stepped in front of them with a calm smile "If you try to stop her, you'll be her target next. Only myself and our friends can stop her when she's like this." I said not blinking an eye when they seemed angry "Then stop her!" one shouted at me "It's fine, it's not like she's going to hit him." I said watching Jun continue to yell at the boy. I noticed her hand raising and I quickly stepped in, grabbing her hand.

Jun looked at me and her angry eyes turned to me. She seemed to realize who I was and I was frowning "Don't hit him, you'll get in trouble." I said not taking my eyes off her "Ah, thanks for stopping me, Hikaru." Jun said calming down "Hey, we heard yelling, what's going on?" Hoshi asked stepping into the classroom "Jun went black!" Airi exclaimed excitedly "AH! I missed it!" Kana shouted annoyed "A-Ano..." Tsunayoshi said making our group look at him. I noticed everyone looking at us and the boy was glaring at our group angrily.

I walked towards him pulling his collar so he was at eye level with me "Mess with my friends or Tsunayoshi...I'll send you to the hospital with every bone in your body broken and your jaw shattered. Don't mess with us." I whispered. I pushed him away and I grabbed Tsunayoshi by the back of his shirt "Let's go~, if you don't hurry up, you won't get lunch." I said dragging Tsunayoshi away despite his protests.

The others followed and I let Tsunayoshi walk on his own "W-Why did Y-Yoshida-san get angry for...my sake...?" Tsunayoshi asked as if this was the first time this happened. I gave him the look and he looked away quickly embarrassed by his question "Tsunayoshi, we're friends thus you're friends with my friends, do you get it?" I asked but he only stared at me confused. I groaned and I looked back at Jun to get her to help me out.

Jun smiled and walked in between us "Since you're Hikaru's friend that will make you my friend, the same applies to everyone. I can't stand it when people bully my friends." Jun said with a smile "F-Friends?" Tsunayoshi asked "That's right, we're friends buddy!" Airi exclaimed slapping him on the back "But you'll have to get used to being teased without mercy, we won't go easy on you just because you're a boy." Kana said grinning "Don't take the conversation south." Izumi said tapping Kana's head.

Tsunayoshi snorted and started to laugh a bit making everyone stare at him. He seemed to realize what he did and he looked ashamed. I snorted and started laughing and the others soon followed "Don't worry so much, Tuna-fish. You shouldn't worry about getting us angry." Izumi said smiling "We can be a funny lot, when we're not angry." I said grinning. We had lunch on the roof and we talked and joked around the entire time.

~~After School~~

I walked with Tsunayoshi and Hoshi, the others were exploring the town and doing a bit of shopping "Man, today was pretty fun." I said smiling "Ah, your ears are showing." Hoshi said pointing at my head "Ah, they are." I said looking up to see them move a bit. Tsunayoshi was freaking out about them "W-Why-wha-c-cat ears...?" Tsunayoshi asked looking really confused "Ah, they appear when my emotions are strong or something. They don't really bother me but it's as bit annoying when someone tugs on them." I said my tail swaying side to side.

Hoshi tugged on an ear "It is a curious thing though. They're very warm and real and I want to know how they appear." She said "Even if you try to, you wouldn't understand. I'm sure you'll defy the laws of logic if you do." I said my ear moving out of her hand. Tsunayoshi made the move to try to touch it and I didn't try to move. He tugged on it a bit before my ear moved out of his hand quickly.

"Ah!" I shouted remembering something. I surprised the two with me "Why did you shout, Hikaru?" Hoshi asked "K-Kagami-san, is something wrong?" Tsunayoshi asked concerned "Call me Hikaru, Tsunayoshi. Also, I totally forgot about the dough!" I shouted panicking "Dough?" Hoshi asked confused "The dough for dinner...I hope it hasn't risen too much...Sorry but I have to rush home now! Take your time walking!" I shouted before I started to sprint home "Huh, Hikaru?!" Hoshi shouted behind me.

~~Hoshi's POV~~

I stared at Hikaru's retreating figure and I slowly looked at Tsunayoshi. I looked away and I sighed. I wasn't too good with others outside of those I knew for a long time "So...C-Chiyo-san..." Tsunayoshi said "It's Hoshi, Chiyo-san is my mother." I said not looking at him. We walked in silence and I didn't try to speak to him. I glanced at him and he seemed a bit scared.

I sighed again and I ran a hand through my hair "Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. People say because of my blank face that it makes them think I hate them or something." I said "S-Sorry...I-I don't think that..." Tsunayoshi said looking down "You sure about that?" I asked raising a brow "O-Okay, just a bit." Tsunayoshi said "Heh, I don't hate you. I'm not good with people I meet for the first time." I said scratching my cheek.

"HEY!" I heard. We turned to see the one Hikaru talked to earlier today, behind him were several other guys. I raised a brow and I saw Tsunayoshi shake in his boots "Where's your freaky friend, Dame-Tsuna?" the apparent 'leader' asked giving us an arrogant grin "Freaky friend?" I asked "That damn Kagami-bitch!" he shouted "Bitch...?" I asked my eye twitching.

He started blabbering but I tuned him out at this point. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt stopping his speech and I pulled him upwards, easily lifting him off the ground. My eyes darkened and I was ready to punch the snot out of him "What did you call Hikaru?" I asked "A bitch!" he shouted spitting in my face. I threw him into his friends and I cracked my knuckles. They started advancing forward, thinking they can take down one girl and boy.

Tsunayoshi grabbed my arm "W-We should run, Ch-Hoshi-san..." he said scared "Not a chance." I said. Tsunayoshi let go of me and slowly began to walk away. I didn't need to look back to know he ran off "Looks like Dame-Tsuna wasn't so tough! Let's deal with her then go after him!" one of them said. One tried to punch me first but I stepped back and to the side. I kicked him in the gut and when he fell to his knees I kicked him in the face. One of them managed to grab me and hold my arms behind my back. I didn't even flinch when one punched me in the face. This continued for a few more hits but suddenly they stopped.

I was dropped and I saw Hikaru kicking the ass of two of my attackers. Kana and Airi were sitting on one guy's back trying to force some kind of purple moving thing in his mouth 'Ah, their homemade food.' I thought. The one holding me was suddenly gone and I saw Jun holding him in a judo lock while shouting in his face. A pair of hands helped me up and I saw Izumi smiling at me peacefully "You should be lucky we met with Hikaru on the way home when Tuna-fish appeared." She said.

I blinked a few times "Tuna-fish?" I asked confused. I looked behind her and I saw Tsunayoshi leaning against the wall out of breath "He was running in the direction Hikaru had come from shouting about a fight. Hikaru got it first and started to run here already in black mode. We knew that something was wrong since you were supposed to be with her and Tuna-fish." Izumi explained "A-Are you alright, H-Hoshi-san?" Tsunayoshi asked concerned.

The idiots were all on the ground unconscious "I'm fine, thanks for getting Hikaru." I said while Izumi tried to get rid of some of the blood on my face. Hikaru walked towards me and she gave me a once over "You should have ran." She said frowning "They insult my friend, I won't run." I said waving off Izumi's attempt to help me. Hikaru didn't say anything but she did slap me "Hikaru!" Jun shouted "Neko!" Izumi shouted "Don't be stupid! You can't fight!" Hikaru shouted ready to cry.

I smiled and I patted her head "You do enough fighting on your own. I can handle a few guys." I said "Yeah right! You'd probably be in the hospital if it wasn't for me!" Hikaru shouted crying "You're so emotional." I said while she hugged me "Really, we're all worried about Hoshi." Kana said laughing "S-Shut up!" Hikaru said pulling away. We began to laugh a bit while Hikaru tried to rub her tears away "You're a girl, you shouldn't fight if you don't have to." Hikaru said with reddening eyes.

I blinked then snorted "You're a girl but you fight." I said laughing at her face "..." Hikaru was silent and I didn't like this when she got this glint in her eye. We left the idiots who attacked me behind only after we called an ambulance. We walked home and when Tsunayoshi left Hikaru finally spoke up "Let's train ourselves..." she said gaining everyone's attention. I only raised a brow "Why?" I asked "There will be a lot more battles in the future. If one of us can't handle a few school bullies then there's no way we'll survive to see the end. This is our reality now...I'm not sure we'll even go home." Hikaru replied frowning.

Kana seemed to think about it "It'd be fun, wouldn't it?" she asked "I'd like to learn to fight, I might not be very good at it but I want to at least be of use during a fight." Izumi said smiling "I'm for it, I'd be easier to kick ass if we know how to fight!" Airi shouted pumped "I'm usually against violence..." Jun said frowning "LIAR! We saw you fighting!" Kana shouted annoyed "Y-You didn't let me finish!" Jun shouted embarrassed "So finish now." Hikaru said her tail swinging side to side.

Jun coughed in her fist and looked at us "I'm usually against violence but I feel it's necessary to learn how to fight. Hikaru mentioned this world is extremely violent, if we don't train, we won't life. I like to see us all alive and...I want to protect my precious people." She said smiling "That's..." Hikaru said smiling. She suddenly hugged the blond girl "SO CUTE! Jun you're simply adorable! Say it again, it was so cute the way you said it!" Hikaru shouted excitedly.

Jun was blushing like a tomato and we began to laugh. I smiled and I flinched when my cheek stung "You shouldn't push yourself." Izumi said smiling at me "Sorry. You read me so easily." I said smiling "That's because you're my sister and my twin." Izumi said happily "I know. It would be nice if I can fight without a problem. I dislike it when Hikaru's the one protecting me." I said frowning "Do you not like it?" Izumi asked while we trailed behind our group.

I shook my head "I don't hate it but I want to be able to protect her. For some reason, I feel...we should be protecting her and not the other way around." I said "I don't mind it but I do want to help with the injuries. It's sad to see everyone covered in injuries but...I want to be strong for everyone's sake!" Izumi exclaimed happily 'For...everyone's sake...' I thought. An image of two children's backs came to mind and I knew one was Hikaru but...who was the other? He looked like Hikaru but Hikaru didn't have a brother, did she?

~~Hikaru's POV, Week later~~

I watched everyone trying their best at the types of training I prepared for them. It was the weekend and we were training in the mountains. I was trying to kill a training log but no luck. I reeled my hand back and I hit the training log one last time causing it to crack a bit. I pulled away and I yelped when pain shot up my arm "Damn, that hurt." I said pulling off the tape I used to protect my hands. My hand was reddening and I know that if I try that again, I'll definably break a bone.

I looked at Kana to see she was sparring against Hoshi, she was doing a good job against her but Hoshi turned it around quickly. I laughed when she ended up in the river. I walked towards the water and I held out for Kana to take. She spat the water out of her mouth before grabbing my hand, I didn't expect her to pull me in as well. I coughed when I resurfaced and there were three splashes around me. I laughed when a water fight started but ended quickly seeing how cold it was.

It wasn't very fun training but we were doing good enough on our own, that's what I believe anyways. For some reason, I felt much stronger and sometimes my punches got stronger after every hit "I think we should use weapons..." I said by the fire "Weapons...?" Izumi asked "It'd be easier to fight, right?" I asked smiling "But it might be harder to learn...We don't have a teacher." Hoshi said frowning "I think senbon would suit Kana along with poison cooking. Airi would work with poison cooking as well and illusions, I'll figure out how you can learn them later. Hoshi should use long ranged weapons. Izumi should use illusions would suit you too and probably guns. Jun can use something like a katana or sword!" I said excitedly.

The others seemed to be debating it and nodded their heads slowly "I kinda like the sound of that." Kana said smiling "Sounds like we can use the kitchen now." Airi said grinning "What's your weapons, Neko?" Izumi asked looking at me "Uh...Hand to hand, twin daggers, guns, and maybe throwing knives..." I replied unsure "I don't think you should do so much...Plus you're scary enough when you go black." Jun said smiling "Well, I want to learn as much as possible! It'd be fun!" I said pouting. The others laughed and we soon resumed our training.

Me: Uh...This chapter seemed a bit too boring

Hoshi: How's me getting punched in the face boring?

Me: -sweat drops- sorry, I'm really sorry about that

Hoshi: I prefer it if I wasn't hit in the face

Me: I'm really-really-really sorry, Hoshi. I wanted something exciting and...I suppose a fight would be a bit exciting

Hoshi: -Shakes head as if disappointed- Just do your best to update. So thanks for reading people

Me: -Jumps up and down excitedly- Please Review~!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Every Day, Fighting Dreams, Fight on the Roof, and Memories

~~Hikaru's POV~~

I dusted my hands off and I stared at the morons who thought they could take me on alone. I had several bruises all over my body but I could hide them easily, well except for the one on my cheek. After the incident with Hoshi getting beaten, the idiots wouldn't stop trying to jump us. I had the others stay in groups of three or four at all times, I even made sure Tsunayoshi was with them. I was unfortunate to be alone at the time, I wanted to find something I lost.

I knelt down picking up the picture and I dusted it off 'It'd have sucked if I lost this.' I thought tucking it into my wallet. I moved my hair over my shoulder before walking back inside. I didn't bother going to the nurse's office or class, at this point...I would rather sleep the pain off. I headed straight for the roof and I climbed to the highest point before taking my nap.

~~Jun's POV~~

I glanced at the door every few minutes. Since the last break, Hikaru hadn't come back and I was beginning to get worried. I dug into my pocket and I sent her a text from under my desk. Airi threw something at me and I quickly put it away. Sensei passed by me and I acted as if I was paying attention to the lesson. I gave Airi a quick smile and she returned it before looking back at her book.

~~Hoshi's POV~~

I looked out the window. My injuries from before were healing but I still had to have bandages over my face. You wouldn't believe how much they stung if I even touched them. Sensei called me out to solve a problem and I stood up answering it without skipping a beat. It was annoying how I was picked on for no reason. Sensei looked pretty angry and I mentally laughed.

I sat back down and I returned to looking out the window. I had a feeling Hikaru was skipping class...Well I don't think it matters, our parents aren't even in this world so it's not like we'll have someone discipline us. I stopped and thought about it 'If our parents aren't in this world then...how is everything getting paid for?' I thought. I suspect the witch girl was taking care of it but she didn't seem very responsible.

Izumi was waving at me and she waved her phone from under the desk. I nodded my head slightly and I checked my messages. Seems like Hikaru was skipping class, I better get the neko eared girl. I stood up and left the classroom using the excuse of going to the nurse. I walked towards the roof and I climbed upwards until I found the black haired girl.

I knelt down beside her and I was tempted to pinch her cheek until she woke up 'Then again...' I thought. I stood up and jumped back down. I'll just leave her there until lunch. Hikaru's been working hard enough, she takes care of the cooking and our training. I also know that even if I do something to wake her up...well Hikaru would lash out at me and I don't want that.

~~Hikaru's POV, Dream~~

I jumped back grabbing two guns from behind my back. I pointed and started firing into the darkness. I lifted one up to block the blade of a katana. I pushed them back and I kicked them in the face. I shifted my balance and I cartwheeled out the way when someone began firing at me. I continued to fire at the person shooting at me while trying to fight the one wielding the katana.

I unloaded the magazine of one and I kicked it at the katana user's face. I reloaded using one hand and I leaned back when throwing daggers were about to hit me. I growled annoyed, I didn't know how many people were attacking me but I know it was more than three. The darkness made it hard to tell whom I was fighting at this point, I could barely see the blades and bullets.

I took in a deep breath closing my eyes. I heard something about to fall behind my head and I lifted the gun up blocking the strike to my head. I dropped one hand to the ground and I used my ankles to grab the person around the neck before I threw them to the ground on their head. I shoved my guns back into my hoister and I pulled out four daggers throwing them to counter the ones headed for me.

I suppressed a scream when a bullet hit me in the shoulder. I dug into my shoulder using my opposite hand and I pulled the bullet out dropping it on the ground. I whipped my hand down getting rid of as much blood as possible. I don't know why I was fighting at this point but I was already getting angry. My senses sharpened and I could see a lot better. I could make out four figures. I leaped at the one closes to me, the katana user and I smashed his head into the ground before heading to the one with the throwing daggers. My fist met his stomach and I grabbed the back of his head smashing it into my knee.

I ran at the closes shooter in a zigzag pattern to dodge the bullets. I got in front of him and I grabbed his wrist. I fell backwards onto the ground, my foot met with the person's stomach, and I kicked them into the air. I rolled out the way when the last one shot at me from quite the distance. I pulled out some daggers and I threw them at the person but none of them hit.

I didn't care at this point when I ran blinding at this person. My knee met with their stomach and I jumped in the air delivering a roundhouse kick to their head. I stood up and I felt pain from my stomach. I looked down and a hand was sticking out of my abdomen. I slowly looked behind me and I swore I saw a mirror version of my face but as male.

~~Reality~~

I woke up sweating and unable to breathe. I looked around wildly trying to place where I was at. I calmed down after a few minutes 'I'm on the roof. I'm at school. I'm okay, I'm okay.' I thought trying to calm my beating heart. I jumped down and I jumped back when I saw a flash of silver. This teen...This was Hibari Kyoya!

I quickly moved out the way when he tried to hit me again "For skipping class and disrupting the peace of Namimori, kamikorosu." Hibari said glaring at me 'S-Scary! Yet he's so cool!' I thought. I mentally smacked myself for the thought. I pulled out two of my throwing daggers from under skirt, my shorts hid the small leather belt I used to store them.

I countered his strikes with my own. I pulled out a third dagger and I managed to cut his sleeve. Hibari stared at the cut sleeve and gave me a predatory stare "Not bad, herbivore." Hibari said licking his lips 'He's too scary! He's worse than Jun when she goes black!' I thought. When this wasn't my reality, I didn't think Hibari was all that scary but now that I'm on the receiving end of his tonfa...I was scared as hell!

I jumped back onto the fence when Hibari was close to getting me in the face 'What the hell is with this guy! I can't tell what are openings or what are feints! This guy...is a monster.' I thought shaking. I wasn't shaking in fear...actually it was a mixture of excitement and a heavy dose of fear. I was afraid of the pain but I was excited about the fact I have a chance to go against someone strong. Out of everyone in my group, I had the most bloodlust. Once a fight starts, I won't let it end until I say so or until I pass out.

I jumped at Hibari and we exchanged blows, his were more often than my own. It was hard to fight him with the injuries I got earlier today but I was excited. The idiots I fought before had numbers so it made it easier for them to hit me but against Hibari...I was constantly on my toes trying to counter, block, or dodge. We didn't even hear the bell ring but we did separate long enough for me to inspect the damage we caused to one another.

My clothing was torn along the sleeves, abdomen, and skirt. I was lucky I wore shorts or it'd have been more embarrassing. Injuries spread all across my body but I ignored them since my adrenaline was causing my body to become numb "You're not bad. I could never go all out on normal guys." I said grinning. I cut Hibari a lot but the only damage you could see was his clothing and a few red lines on his cheeks. The door to the roof opened and we both ignored it in favor of our fight continuing.

The two of us jumped back before we could since someone threw what looked like purple goop. I turned my attention to my friends and Airi was looking pissed off "Who the hell do you think you are attacking my friend?!" she asked screaming. Tsunayoshi was panicking while the others looked ready for a fight. I sighed putting my daggers away "You guys just had to ruin a good fight." I said pouting "THAT WAS A GOOD FIGHT?!" They asked pissed off at me instead.

I grinned sheepishly "Well, I gotta say, I love a good fight." I said laughing "You're so bloodthirsty." Kana said shaking her head. I walked towards them pushing them through the door. I looked back at Hibari with a small grin "If you ever want a fight, I'll give it to you. See you another time, Skylark-san." I said before I closed the door behind me.

The girls were complaining about my bloodlust level and I only grinned "Just be grateful she didn't go black. She's currently grey." Hoshi said waving a bar of chocolate above my head "Chocolate!" I exclaimed jumping up and down to get it "Grey?" Kana asked as if the word was foreign "It's between her normal self and her dark self. Right now she's on a fine line between the two so we should hurry and get her back to white." Izumi said snatching the candy from her sister. She handed to me and I happily munched on the chocolate bar.

Airi stuck her face in front of mine and I realized we were in the courtyard "I don't see much of a difference. She seems the same as usual." She said not blinking. I gave her a blank stare "Airi, if you don't back away...I'll seriously kick your ass." I said. Airi quickly backed away giving me a weird stare "She's black but she's not! She didn't hit first before giving me a warning!" Airi shouted pointing at me as if I was a monster.

I grew irritated and I hit her head with a book I found "That hurts!" she shouted holding her head "Hoshi, tea." I said holding my hand out to the girl "Listen to me!" Airi shouted behind me. Hoshi handed me a cup of tea and I sipped it slowly "Stop it. If Neko goes black who do you think will be on the receiving end of her fist or dagger?" Izumi asked while I ate calmly "Ah, let's have her go get rid of the morons who attacked Hoshi." Kana said.

Tsunayoshi looked like he was crying. He was probably thinking how he got stuck with such a weird group "That reminds me..." I said gaining everyone's attention "Do you think Skylark-san will fight me again tomorrow?" I asked munching on another bar of chocolate "It's not allowed, Hikaru." Jun said handing me another bar of chocolate "Eh? Why?" I asked pouting.

Jun gave me a smile but I immediately hid behind Hoshi and Izumi when she began to release this black aura. It was scary and I swore it took on the shape of a skull "I'd get worried if you fought and got too seriously injured. If you were sent to the hospital...well, you get the idea, don't you?" Jun asked happily 'S-Scary!' I thought shaking in fear. Everyone looked away from the blond haired girl who was smiling as if she didn't imply death "Ah, Hikaru was scared back to being white." Hoshi said staring at me.

~~Week later~~

I held two throwing daggers in my hand loosely "Begin!" Airi shouted standing with the girls far away, minus Hoshi. Three shuriken were thrown my way but I knocked them to the ground before they hit me. Hoshi pulled out three kunai and threw them at me. I moved out the way but one had grazed my cheek "Not bad, Hoshi." I said getting excited "Hikaru, you really should learn to control yourself better." Hoshi said "But I like fighting, it's fun." I said grinning cheekily.

I threw one dagger at her but the taller girl caught it between her fingers. Since we started training, I noticed our bodies healed faster and we started getting stronger faster. Before, there was a huge gap between my friends and I when we were back home but here it was like there was only a hairline gap. It was a scary thought but...Hoshi's accuracy was better than my own, Izumi was faster than me, Kana and Airi were more cunning than me, and Jun was stronger than me. They're all better at things than I am, they're...already stronger than me. The only thing I probably have at this point is my unpredictable style of fighting.

I charged at Hoshi and I went close range against her. Hoshi could only block my hits but her kunai still gave me a few good cuts "STOP!" someone screamed. I jumped back and I was panting hard. Hoshi was still standing but she had quite a few bruises. I looked down at myself and I saw many cuts on my clothing but no cuts on my skin 'I swore I felt pain...why isn't there a cut? There's some blood but no cuts...' I thought "That was a good spar, next time though...hold back on your kicks." Hoshi said while Jun patched her up "I never thought Hikaru could survive..." Airi said sipping some tea.

I glanced at her with an annoyed expression "What, did you think I'd lose or something?" I asked "No, I expected you to get cut or at least stabbed. Not a single injury except to your clothes." Airi replied "Yeah..." I whispered glancing at Hoshi. I stood up and I walked away from the group. No one stopped me, they probably thought I was going to go do some training alone. I walked a few minutes before I got to the river. I knelt down and stared at myself in the water. My cat ears were twitching and I tugged on them.

It felt weird, I could feel pain from them but I could hear a lot clearer. I didn't hesitate to dive under the water. The cold was biting into my skin but I didn't try to surface. After a while, I did go back up but only for air "What the hell is happening to us?" I asked pushing my bangs out of my face "It's natural to change." I heard. I threw a dagger in the direction of the voice but it was sent back in midair. I grabbed the blade with my hand, the cold numbed my senses so I didn't even feel the pain.

Piper was sitting on a tree branch a few feet away with a frown "You know, even if you heal fast...doesn't mean you should purposely allow yourself to get injured." She said as if I was an idiot "Well, don't send it flying back at me." I said dropping the dagger. Piper appeared in front of me grabbing my hand "Idiot, don't injure yourself on purpose. I won't always be here." She said healing the cut.

I thought I saw a boy with a mirror image of my face appear in my mind saying the same thing. I blinked and the image of Piper reappeared. The witch was giving me a weird stare and she pulled me out the water using magic "Also, what kind of idiot are you to dive straight into cold water without hesitation." Piper asked using magic to get rid of the water on me. A fire appeared in front of me while the witch continued to complain.

I sneezed and I rubbed at my nose "Hey...witch girl." I said glancing at her "I'm a witch but call me by my name!" Piper exclaimed hitting me upside the head "Do...Did something happen to my memories? Suddenly memories I know and memories I don't remember are popping up sometimes. I don't know what's the truth or what's false because of them." I said holding my head "...Did you know...that once you die you'll meet a Shinigami?" Piper asked.

I raised the brow at the word "I believe death is just another path to be taken, I don't really care much about the afterlife." I said "Heh, well, when you die you have two choices, rebirth or becoming a Shinigami. There are some who make deals with Shinigami but at a price, memories." Piper explained "Memories? Why memories?" I asked confused "Memories are precious things, they are what define our souls, our personalities, who we are. Without memories, who are you and can you still say that you're you?" Piper asked smiling "That's just confusing." I said standing "Where are you going?" Piper asked.

I gave her a slight smile "I'm going to go train. Thanks for the information, witc-I mean Piper." I said walking off "Hm~? It seems like you got some answers, well, don't let me keep you any longer." Piper said before disappearing "Stupid." I said laughing a bit. I walked back to the direction my friends were at and I saw them patching up injuries, looks like they finished their sparring 'Piper, I think you're wrong. Memories are precious but...they remain part of you even if they're forgotten. Memories don't completely define you as a person but they give someone a reason to fight.' I thought smiling.

Me: The ending was a bit weird

Hoshi: Hikaru, don't cause confusion

Me: -pouts- you're so boring, Hoshi

Izumi: Neko, it's time

Me: Ah, okay. Thanks for Reading

Hoshi: Review, alright?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Memories, Reborn, and Old Friends

~~Hikaru's POV~~

I flinched when Hoshi touched my shoulder. The girl was scolding me for picking fights with the jerks from before "Hikaru, why weren't you more careful? You cannot fight several people at once." Hoshi said slapping a bandage over my injury "That hurts!" I shouted unable to take the pain. Hoshi released a nervous laugh before standing up "Well...you still shouldn't be picking fights." She said before leaving my room.

I pouted and I spun around in my chair "Not my fault...I was jumped...How the hell does Hibari do it...?" I asked to myself. I stopped when I got dizzy and I quickly jumped into my bed "Itai!" I exclaimed when I landed on one of my bruises. I rolled onto my back clutching my arm "Shit...I didn't expect one of those bastards to be using a metal bat on me..." I whispered trying to forget the pain.

Someone knocked on my door and I sat up "Come in." I said. The door opened and Izumi poked her head in, she looked worried. She moved to sit beside me before taking ahold of my injured arm. She examined my arm for a moment before frowning "Neko...it might be broken..." Izumi said placing my arm down "I know that...Shit, those guys are dead when I see them again." I said closing my eyes.

Warmth spread across my arm and I opened my eye to see Izumi holding a hand above my arm with yellow flames in her hand "You...can use Sun flames?" I asked surprised "I don't know how I know how to use it but...I just do." Izumi said frowning "Oh..." I said waving my arm around "How is it? Does it still hurt?" Izumi asked with a smile.

I shook my head still amazed "Izumi! You got some real talent! I don't feel any pain and the bruise is gone!" I said grinning. Izumi was blushing while I continued to complement her skills "Izumi, please marry me! That way I won't ever have to feel pain again!" I exclaimed "Neko, you're so weird." Izumi said giggling.

We continued to joke around until it was time for us to go to sleep. I headed for the bathroom and I locked the door. The bath was huge, enough to fit several girls at one time with several faucets. I quickly scrubbed away the dirt and grim in my hair before rinsing out the shampoo. I sat in the bath staring at the ceiling "I wonder...if my parents noticed we're missing..." I whispered while water dripped down my bangs.

"Not likely." I heard. I jumped and I grabbed the closest thing possible, which so happened to be a bottle, at the voice "OW! That hurts!" Piper shouted appearing in front of me "Sorry, you scared the heck out of me." I said sheepishly "Brat. Anyway, time is different between worlds. The only world that doesn't have time is the realm of the Shinigami. A day here could be a year in another world." Piper explained.

I nodded my head "Being a Shinigami must be hard." I said purring "So cat like. You and your brother, both weirdoes." Piper said "Brother? I don't have a brother." I said frowning. Piper was frowning and she tapped my forehead "Let's get rid of those memory blocks. You should be ready." Piper said.

~~Flashback~~

Yuna was right beside me, the two of us were making flower crowns "Sis...this is hard." She said giving up halfway "You're just not used to it." I said finishing up "Hikaru! Yuna, lunch is ready!" we heard. I turned my head and I saw my mirror image as a boy. He ran towards us stopping a foot away from us. I grinned and I tackled him to the ground "Haku!" I shouted happily. The boy grunted under me "Hikaru, stop tackling me!" he shouted in a whiny tone "Nope!" I exclaimed grinning at him "Not fair! Me too!" Yuna shouted tackling us.

~~Different Flashback~~

I held Yuna's hand. It was raining but the umbrella I held only covered Yuna. There was a man, I couldn't see his face "**You are mine.**" He whispered in my ear. I clenched my fist with frustrated tears ran down my cheeks. The man turned and grabbed Haku's shoulder. The boy didn't resist while he was dragged away. Haku looked over his shoulder, his tears streaming down his cheeks "Goodbye...Imouto-chan." He said "...Bye-bye...Aniki..." I whispered staring at the ground.

~~Flashback~~

I was at a graveyard this time, Yuna was right beside me and it was raining again. I turned around, everyone was there...but I didn't recognize some of them "...I'm...sorry...I failed..." I said bowing to them "It's okay, Neko!" Izumi shouted "Izumi!" Hoshi exclaimed grabbing her shoulder "...It's not your fault, Hikaru." Airi said rubbing at her eyes "...Is this our fate?" Jun asked staring at the sky. The boy next to her with blue eyes and blond hair held her hand "Jun, stop." He whispered.

Jun nodded her head "Destiny can be changed." A red haired boy said glaring at nothing "We can't change the past though." Another blond said frowning. His green eyes focused on me, it was clear he was unhappy. Next to him a boy with silver grey hair and red eyes "Hikaru, our family is dead! Everyone is dead! The Sangue Dente is dead!" he shouted "Svein, stop it!" another silver haired boy shouted. His golden eyes were ablaze with anger.

Everyone was shouting at one another at this point "Stop it..." Yuna whispered tightening her grip on my hand. A pink haired girl was shouting at Airi "Stop...please..." Yuna said ready to cry "STOP!" I screamed gaining everyone's attention "Tsk! What's with children shouting?" we heard. We all began to search for the voice and I sensed a presence in the tree. I stared and I was met with a man with blue eyes "Ah, you got a nice sixth sense." The man said jumping down.

Everyone was on edge "Who are you?" I asked pushing Yuna behind me "I'm what you call a Shinigami. I manage life and death. This graveyard gained quite a few souls today, many of them was worried about the children fighting." The man said smiling peacefully "A death god..." I said frowning "Sis, is he...going to hurt us?" Yuna asked "What's your name?" I asked ignoring Yuna for the moment "Ren, it's a pleasure, young Kagami Hikaru." Ren said kissing my hand.

I took my hand back, I was a kid but that still had an effect on me "S-Shut up! Anyway, if you're a Shinigami then will you make a deal with me?" I asked. Everyone had different reactions but all of them were horrified at my question "A deal is it? It's been quite some time since a Cat asked for a deal." Ren said standing straighter "Will you...or won't you?" I asked "Don't do it!" Izumi shouted at me "Children should stay quite while others are talking." Ren said snapping his fingers.

The others were stock still, the rain stopped...no...it stopped moving "Time...stopped..." I whispered staring at the drops of water ready to fall "Yes, now...about that deal." Ren said smiling "...Erase our memories! Send us to another world...until the time is right and we take back what is ours! Give us back the comforts of a parent until...our time arrives." I said staring the man in the eye.

Ren nodded his head "The price?" he asked "...take my soul, take my heart, I don't give a damn! I'll serve as a Shinigami until my use has run out!" I shouted determined "...Accepted. You must serve 100,000 years as a Shinigami, is that a deal?" Ren asked "Yes." I said nodding my head. "Well then. Ren said. A scythe appeared in his hand and he had the blade at my neck "This deal is sealed...with your death." Ren said calmly. The last thing I recalled was pain and the sight of red.

~~Flashbacks end~~

Piper snapped her finger in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts. I was back in my room and the witch was drying my hair. I was dressed in a pair of kitty pajamas "How nostalgic...Haku and I wore matching pajamas as kids...I wore a white kitty one while he wore a black kitty one." I said "So...now you remember." Piper said tying my hair into pigtails.

A drop of water hit my hand. It took me a second to realize it was one of my tears "...Am I a zombie or something?" I asked trying to joke around "No. You died but you didn't actually die. When you made a contract with my cousin, you are put under his control and once you truly die, you will become a Shinigami." Piper explained "...Sangue Dente...is dead." I said wiping my tears away "No, it still lives...but all members are scattered. Gather your guardians and he will gather his..." Piper said.

I placed my hands over my ears "There are so many things I don't understand. I feel as if my heart is going to stop any minute...there are still many things I don't remember." I said "Your friends are slowly remembering, when their final block is gone...they will remember everything." Piper said patting my head "Black and white, light and dark, yin and yang...That's what Sangue Dente represented, a sense of balance." I said frowning.

Piper smiled and started to disappear "Don't worry so much. Even when you two reunite...I'm sure it'll end in your favor." Piper said before fully disappearing "...Weird witch...but she's a good person." I said smiling. I curled up in my bed but I was still worried. Piper unlocked some of my memories but not the ones I wanted to see...that's the feeling I get anyways 'I hope I can remember more...about my brother.' I thought shutting my eyes.

~~Few days later~~

I walked beside the girls, I wasn't sure how much they remember and I was too scared to ask 'I'm sure if it was Airi or Kana, they'd feed me their cooking for doing something so stupid.' I thought covering my mouth. I felt sick at the thought, I really, really hated their cooking! Someone ran past us and everyone looked at me. I quickly shook my head at their accusation "I didn't do anything!" I shouted "Then who ran past us...I was sure I saw them in their underwear too..." Jun said frowning.

Underwear, running...It hit me "That was Tsunayoshi!" I shouted "EH?! That was the Tuna-fish?!" Izumi asked shocked "...It's time...Okay, let's get to school quickly. We might see something interesting~!" I sang skipping ahead. I saw Tsunayoshi get punched and I frowned 'Damn, I missed his confession.' I thought walking towards him "Yo, if you walk around like that you'll be mistaken for a pervert." I said pulling out my gym clothes.

"Hikaru-san." Tsunayoshi said staring at me "Hurry and get dressed." I said tossing them at his face "H-Hai!" Tsunayoshi shouted. I glanced to the side noticing the infant with the fedora 'So this is...Reborn.' I thought. I knelt down in front of him "Eh...this little guy is actually really cute." I said playing with the chameleon. I turned to Tsunayoshi who looked depressed "What are you depressed about?" I asked "How come it's a perfect fit?" Tsunayoshi asked crying.

I stood up dusting my skirt off "That's because it's the boy's uniform. I couldn't tell the difference so I just bought the boys one, it's actually a bit large on me." I said with my hands behind my back "Hikaru-san..." Tsunayoshi said pathetically "Hikaru, Tsuna!" Jun shouted waving at us "...Ugh! Come on." I said grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt.

I walked past the girls "Hikaru, where are you going?" Hoshi asked staring at us "Taking him back home. Sheesh, why the hell were you naked in the first place?" I asked still dragging the boy "It was the Dying Will Bullet." Reborn said suddenly on my shoulder "Dying Will...Bullet?" I asked frowning "When someone is shot by the Dying Will Bullet, based on what you regret while dying, you'll do it with your Dying Will." Reborn explained.

"Eh...That makes...sense in a way." I said understanding it a bit "What would have happened if I didn't regret anything?" Tsunayoshi asked when I let go of his collar "Probably would have died...No regret, no Dying Will." I said my tail and ears appearing "Why are you happy about it?!" Tsunayoshi asked freaking out for a different reason "It sounds interesting!" I said my tail wagging behind me "You are..." Reborn said staring at me for a long time. I gave the hitman a small smile and I tapped my index finger against my lips.

~~Later~~

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Hikaru-chan." Nana said handing me some tea "It's fine. This gives me a perfect reason to skip school." I said sipping my tea "I wonder how my dame Tsu-kun managed to get such a cute friend. Ne, do you think you can consider dating him?" Nana asked nudging me with her elbow "I'm sorry but my type are tall men who are like a double edge sword." I said smiling "Ara, your type is so interesting." Nana said giggling.

I smiled innocently while the woman giggled. She soon left to go shopping and Reborn stood in front of me on the table "I assumed the tenth generation of your famiglia had disappeared except for the male heir." He said sipping his espresso "I made a deal with the devil. Right now, we're waiting to make our move. They don't remember but I'll do my best to ensure they're prepared." I said playing with my cup "Your famiglia is going out of control. Why not make a move now?" Reborn asked.

I looked away, my head in my hand "If I do, what will happen to our young heir. My famiglia has two heirs, the light and the darkness. We're yin and yang. They do not know of our existence yet. I wish to keep it that way until they come for us. We'll fight, it's an internal dispute at that point. Outsiders should stay out of it." I said standing "Where are you going?" Reborn asked "To retrieve something is all. See you around, number 1 hitman." I said not looking back.

~~Somewhere~~

I balanced the scythe in my hand before spinning it around "The weight is good and it's quite strong." I said cutting a nearby tree. The tree fell over but once it did it broke into even smaller sizes "The sharpness is excellent as well." I said pressing the button on the side. It shrunk in size until it was the size of my forearm "Only the best for an old friend." Ren said packing his stuff up.

I frowned at that comment "We're not friends, merely acquaintances." I said tucking it away in my coat "Don't say that, you're hurting my feelings." Ren said smiling at me "Just do your job...Once Aniki is safe, I won't rest." I said flicking my hair over my shoulder. Ren just continued to smile. I headed for the gate only for the man to stop me "Don't forget, once your death happens, you're a Shinigami." Ren said "...I won't forget...I'll never forget." I whispered touching my neck.

A thin black line circled around my neck where Ren had 'cut' my head off years ago. I wasn't dead but I wasn't completely alive either, it was hard to explain 'Stay safe, Aniki, I'll save you.' I thought biting my lip. I bit so hard that my lip began to bleed. My cat ears flicked to the side and I closed my eyes. I passed a window and I noticed both eyes were blood red 'Already happening.' I thought my bangs covering my eyes. I took a moment to calm myself down and I looked back to see my eyes were back to the normal bi colors "I have to hurry." I whispered before breaking out in a run.

~~School~~

I dragged Tsunayoshi by the back of his shirt "You're a man aren't you, so man up!" I shouted opening the door with a bang. Everyone looked at us and as predicted, people made fun of Tsunayoshi "I knew it was a bad idea! I'm going home!" he shouted turning on his heel "Hold it! Sawada, Mochida-senpai is waiting for you in the dojo!" someone shouted "Ah, members from the kendo team..." I said seeing the two of us were surrounded.

They grabbed Tsunayoshi and carried him off "Kagami-san! Please stop them!" Kyoko shouted grabbing my arm "Eh...Tsunayoshi may be a boy but he's also a man, Sasagawa-san. Don't forget that." I said walking towards the dojo "Neko! They carried Tuna-fish off!" Izumi shouted tackling me in a hug "I know...For now, let's just watch." I said calmly "Is something going to happen, Hikaru?" Jun asked frowning "No, nothing like that...but our story shall start here on out." I said walking ahead.

Everything had gone according to the manga 'I wonder if it'll be a mix between manga and anime...no, I shouldn't think like that anymore...this is originally our home...' I thought shaking my head. I watched Tsunayoshi in the mist of the crowd surrounding him "...Do your best, Decimo." I whispered walking towards the door. I stared into green eyes and I took in the male's appearance 'Gokudera Hayato...Storm Guardian.' I thought frowning.

The boy took one look at me before clicking his tongue. He walked off and I stared at his retreating form "...I wonder if the Skylark will go against me in a spar..." I said heading towards the school to look for the older teen. I was sure Hoshi and Izumi will scold me later on for fighting and I'm also sure Jun will go black on me 'I know I'm scary when I go black but Jun is definably scarier than I am...probably because she doesn't get angry often.' I thought.

~~Izumi's POV, Home~~

"Hikaru's late." Hoshi said staring at the door "Neko said she was just going shopping as soon as school ended but it's been two hours already...You don't suppose someone attacked her, did you?!" I asked already panicking "Stop making assumptions." Jun said from the couch "I can't help it! Neko could be in danger!" I exclaimed. The doorbell rang and I jumped "Who's at the door?" Kana asked poking her head from upstairs "Don't know..." Hoshi said heading for the door.

When she opened the door, we were met with four teens our age. One was a girl with long pink hair and grey eyes. The second was a boy with white hair and golden eyes. The third was a tall redhead with brown eyes. The last was a tall blond with blue eyes, he kinda reminded me of Jun "Is this...a bad time, Hoshi?" the pink one asked "You...guys are...No, it's not, come on in." Hoshi said opening the door wider "You guys are...AH! Dragon, Birdy, Usagi, and Night!" I shouted gaining everyone's attention.

Night, the pink haired one smiled "It's been a while, Izumi." She said "Is Hime-sama, here?" Dragon asked searching for the girl "No, not yet." I said "Who are...you guys?" Kana asked cautiously "Ah! I'm sorry, let me introduce ourselves. My name is Yoru. The redhead is Ryuu. The blond, Phoenix. And the silver haired one is Usagi-er-Shiro." Yoru said smiling at us "Usagi is fine, it's a nickname I'm used to." Usagi said smiling. Yo, it's been a while, Kana. Oh, looks like you and Airi are as close as always. Any pranks you guys been pulling?" Ryuu asked walking towards the smaller girls "You're...Ryuu...Why the hell are you acting so familiar with us?" Airi asked not taking her eyes off him.

Ryuu looked visibly hurt but retained his small smile "You don't remember...yet...We used to play a lot as kids, well, it was a long time ago so I'm sure you don't remember." He said laughing it off "Is Hime here?" Phoenix asked staring at Hoshi "Nope, she hasn't come back yet." Hoshi replied staring at him "Hime?" Jun asked walking towards the two "Hikaru, Ryuu and I call Hikaru Hime, or in Ryuu's case 'Hime-sama'." Phoenix replied with a kind smile.

Jun openly stared at Phoenix before walking closer to him "Have we...met before?" she asked. Phoenix stared at Jun and just smiled, he looked hurt but didn't show it "...You'll remember in time, Jun." he said turning on his heel "Ah, Phoenix, are you going to look for Hime-sama? I'll come with you." Ryuu said chasing after the blond teen "Yeah...Oh, the boys will be staying in the house next door. Yoru will be staying here from now on, the witch's orders." Phoenix said before leaving.

I stared at the door "Witch...Ah, he means the witch girl we met!" I exclaimed "Piper, her name is Piper." Hoshi said "Uh...so...you guys want something to drink?" Jun asked pointing towards the kitchen "Sure! I would like some coffee." Yoru said "Water is fine." Usagi said taking a seat at the table "The house...seems really lively." I said sitting down next to him "How much do you remember?" Usagi asked quietly "How much did you forget?" I asked back. Usagi smiled and shook his head "None." He replied "...Half, give or take. Did you guys...?" I asked unable to finish "No, we were in the same world as you guys." Usagi replied.

Silence hung between us. I did my best to continue smiling but it wasn't working out too well "...Has Hikaru remembered everything?" Usagi asked "I believe so. I saw Piper in her room a few days ago." I replied staring into my cup "...I hope those two find her soon...I want to see if she still has her cat ears." Usagi said chuckling "She does! It's super cute!" I exclaimed blushing. Usagi chuckled and we began to talk about random things 'It's good...we're almost all together.' I thought smiling.

~~Hikaru's POV~~

I struggled under the weight of three full bags. I somehow managed to stack the third on top of the ones in my arms but it was hard to walk when I can't see 'Am I even going in the right direction?' I thought frowning. The weight of the one on top disappeared along with the ones in my arms "Eh...?" I asked. I looked up to see a pair of familiar boys "It's been a while, Hime." The blonde said smiling "How have you been, Hime-sama?" the redhead asked carrying two bags "...Ryuu...Phoenix...So...we're almost together. I missed you guys." I said smiling.

Ryuu grinned down at me "Hime-sama, once it ends...Let's enjoy a big traditional famiglia party!" he exclaimed "Yeah! A big party...I'll cook with Yoru, Usagi, and Izumi...We'll sing songs...We'll...smile..." I said tears streaming down my cheeks "..." the boys remained silent while I cried. We all knew, it was a fifty-fifty chance we'll win the fight...They were ahead of us, most of us don't have our memories...I won't lose hope but I'm fearful for my friends who will fight.

I rubbed at my eyes and I walked ahead of the boys "Hurry up! I bought a lot of ingredients for a reason! I want to get home and cook!" I shouted not looking back "Hai, Hime-sama." Ryuu said "Hehehe, Hime, you haven't changed a bit." Phoenix said catching up to me "...That's right. Because I'm Decimo...The Shiro Neko." I said my cat ears and tail appearing "Both sides hold six guardians." Phoenix said "Guardians chosen from birth." Ryuu said "Once the fighting starts, the guardians choses their sides and to even it out...the one with the least replaces their guardians." I said "...Looks like he'll have to replace a few." Phoenix said "Yeah...because I will never allow you guys to go to the side which is tainted." I said.

I wasn't ready but I will be before we fight. I want to be stronger than he was. I didn't know his progress at all. That man had taken everything from us, our family, friends, famiglia, and our future. I won't watch my guardians perish, I'll train them to win! 'Just wait, Aniki.' I thought frowning. This fight might be a downhill one but...I will never give up.

Me: HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Hoshi: Looks like we'll be busy next year.

Izumi: Thanks for reading!

Yoru: I would like it if you gave a Review.


End file.
